Ghost Whisperer: 9 Years Later
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Nine years have passed since we last saw Melinda Gordon. Aiden is now 14-years-old and Melinda and Jim/Sam have an 8-year-old daughter, Nancy, who can see the shinies and the shadows while Aiden has since lost this ability. Aiden and Nancy help a spirit of a young boy get a message to his loved ones while Melinda helps a spirit remember who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"My name is Melinda Gordon. I'm married and I live in a small town. I own an antique shop. I might be just like you. Except from the time I was a little girl I knew I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits my grandmother called them. The ones who have not crossed over yet because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. My son, Aiden, and my daughter, Nancy, can see them too. In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs."_

Melinda, Aiden, and Delia in the middle of the antique store going through boxes Melinda purchased from a garage sale.

"Wow, Mom," Aiden said. "How much stuff did you buy?" 

"A lot," Melinda replied. "Please don't tell your father."

"Okay," Aiden said.

Melinda looked outside to see her 8-year-old daughter, Nancy, in the park talking.

"Aiden," Melinda said. "Can you go get your sister?"

"Sure," Aiden said.

Aiden walked out of the shop and across the street to the park. Nancy stood there talking to a shinie named Anna.

"I want you to give your brother a message," Anna said. "Tell him that the river will…"

"Nancy," Aiden said. "Mom said you need to come inside."

Nancy looked and Anna was gone.

"I was talking to Anna," Nancy said.

"Who's Anna?" Aiden asked.

"She's a shinie," Nancy replied. "She said to tell you that the river will…"

"The river will what?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "You scared her off."

"I wish I could still see shinies," Aiden said.

"Why can't you?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," Aiden replied. "When I turned 13, I realized I couldn't see them anymore."

"But you still see spirits," Nancy said.

"I know," Aiden said. "It's so strange."

"Do you think it will happen to me too?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," Aiden replied.

"Hello!" a voice shouted. "Can anyone see me?"

Aiden and Nancy turned around to see a little boy with light brown hair.

"Can you see me?" the boy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aiden and Nancy sat on the bench at the park while the little boy stood in front of them.

"My name is Brandon Smithson," the little boy said. "I was 8-years-old when I died."

"How did you die?" Aiden asked.

"I was playing at this park with my friends," Brandon replied. "We were playing hide and seek. I decided I wanted to find the best hiding place and decided to cross the street and hide in one of the shops. I didn't look both ways and as I crossed the street, a mail truck hit me."

"I'm so sorry," Nancy said.

"You know," Brandon said. "The strangest part about dying is standing over your own body."

"Why haven't you crossed over?" Aiden asked.

"Did you not see the light?" Nancy asked.

"I saw the light," Brandon replied. "I still see it. But I'm not going into it until I let my family know that I'm okay."

Meanwhile, Melinda went into the back of her store and gasped as she saw a young woman with red hair standing in front of her. The woman had a cut on her head and wore a white dress with red polka dots.

"You have to help me," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked.

"I don't remember," the woman replied.

"How did you die?" Melinda asked.

"I don't remember," the woman replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aiden and Nancy arrived at a house in Grandview. They knocked on the door. Ashley, one of Aiden's schoolmates, opened the door.

"Aiden?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley?" Aiden asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I need to speak with your mother," Aiden replied.

"Mom!" Ashley hollered. "We have company!"

Ashley's mother, Julie, walked over to the front door and looked at Aiden and Nancy.

"Aiden, Nancy," Julie said. "Is everything okay? I've been meaning toyou're your mother to lunch."

"Yes," Nancy replied. "We're fine."

"This is going to sound weird," Aiden said. "But did you have a son?"

"No," Julie replied. "I had a nephew. His name was Brandon. He died when I was pregnant with Ashley. He was playing in the park in Town Square and got hit by a mail truck. It was devastating. My sister and her husband moved to Pleasantville and we moved here from the city to raise Ashley."

"That's about 60 miles away from here," Nancy said.

Aiden looked at Nancy.

"What?" Nancy asked. "I love maps."

"Why the sudden interest in my family?" Ashley asked.

"You might want to sit down," Aiden replied.

Meanwhile, Melinda stood at her computer doing research. Delia sat on the floor organizing the new items.

"How can a ghost have amnesia?" Delia asked.

"Maybe she didn't die right away," Melinda replied. "Maybe she hit her head and was conscious before she died." 

Delia struggled to open an antique trunk.

"A little help here?" Delia asked.

Melinda and Delia struggled to open the trunk. Once it finally opened, they noticed a certain white dress with red polka dots.


End file.
